melanisfandomcom-20200213-history
IceWings (Species)
__NOEDITSECTION__ IceWings About IceWings are a tribe originating from Pyrrhia. In the books, they were noted for having sharp wits, and a proud but arrogant personality. They were also the only tribe to use social classes. They inhabited an icy tundra, and their main source of food was the arctic animals that lived around there. Appearance IceWings are most common in shades of white and blue, but you'll occasionally find some with shades of purple or silver. They have a narrow build. An IceWing's scales are diamond-shaped and usually fairly even. They have spikes going down their head all the way to their backs, as well as some lone spikes on the end of the tail. Their claws look extra sharp. : Color Palette An IceWing's main color is typically anywhere from whites, silvers, and pale blues, though they are sometimes described to have shades of purple. See below for examples: Abilities Ability 1: Withstanding Subzero Temperatures Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Description of Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability Roleplaying Ability — Event, Book Name, p.## Ability 2: Withstanding Bright Light content Ability 3: Strong, Serrated Claws IceWings have much sharper claws than most other species. These claws can prove extremely useful in hunting, and more importantly, fighting- after all, they can tear into flesh quite easily. These claws are also quite good for grip on rough surfaces, such as mountains, or slippery surfaces, such as ice. Ability 4: Chill-Radiating Scales content Ability 5: Deadly Ice Breath As opposed to the fire breath of various other dragon species, IceWings have something almost opposite to it- frostbreath. It is known to be a much more dangerous ability, especially when it gets inside a dragon through throat or open wound. When used normally, frostbreath causes a frostbite that can make limbs fall clean off. When frost breath hits the ground or an object, ice crystals start to form around it. Frostbreath can also extinguish flames. — Battlewinner's eventual death from an IceWing's freezing breath in The Dark Secret, p. 443-444 — Winter using his frostbreath and it's effect on an object, Winter Turning, p.134 IceWings on Melanis IceWings almost exclusively live in the Kingdom of Erudite, specifically around the capital, as it best accommodates their needs. Like most of the inhabitants of Erudite, IceWings usually have occupations as scholars or something in the arts field. They're most often found as teachers, and ice sculpting as an occupation is becoming more and more common. Due to the hot weather in the Kingdom of Radiance, IceWings are almost impossible to find there, unless they're some sort of hybrid. Some can occasionally be found in the Kingdom of Tranquility. Resources Useful resources for IceWing characters or IceWing hybrids: *IceWings — Wings of Fire Wiki (May Contain Spoilers!)